


In Ink and Steel

by MikoAlanna



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Alternate POV, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Letters Home, M/M, Operation TobyWatch, Quentin POV, See what nonsense the teens get into off Toby's radar, Spoilers align with chapter titles, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAlanna/pseuds/MikoAlanna
Summary: Quentin shares all sorts of interesting tidbits when he writes home about his fosterage. Once he gets a phone and friends to text with, his storytelling flair grows exponentially.
Relationships: Dean Lorden/Quentin Sollys, October "Toby" Daye/Tybalt, Quentin Sollys/Katie, canon ships only - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 21





	1. Prelude: Far From Shore

**Author's Note:**

> “In black ink my love may still shine bright” -William Shakespeare, Sonnet 65
> 
> “The world it learns  
> So must I  
> Cut steel wired into water” -Great Big Sea, “Feel It Turn”
> 
> Huge thanks go TammyWritesFic and greywardenblue for betaing!

“We were far from the shores of England

Far from our children and wives

To play our hand in the Newfoundland

Where the wind cuts like a knife” - Great Big Sea, “England”

**February 5, 2008**

~~ Dear Father and Mother, ~~

~~ The nobles in this land are strange. Duke Torquill is quite mad, always raving in the rose gardens. I haven’t met the local queen in the month I’ve been here, but from the stories I think that’s best.  ~~

~~ Why did you send me away? What did I do wrong? I miss you, and Penny, and my own bed. ~~

~~ Please let me come home. ~~

~~ Quentin ~~

**February 6, 2008**

~~ Dear Father and Mother, ~~

~~ You ask me to write, but what am I supposed to say? That I’m miserable? That the staff are the only ones friendly to me, and even the knight assigned to instruct me is always looking for reasons to leave the knowe?  ~~

~~ Why here? ~~

~~ Quentin ~~

  
  


**February 10, 2008**

~~ Dear Father and Mother, ~~

~~ You wanted me to write. Here it is. My writing.  
~~

**February 13, 2008**

Dear Father and Mother,

I am getting used to my new home well enough. All my needs are seen to by the household staff, and I am told one of Duke Torquill’s courtiers will instruct me on matters of the nobility once I have settled in. Give my best to Penthea.

Your obedient servant,

Quentin

**March 19, 2008**

Dearest Penny,

I am sorry I have not written sooner. I miss you, more than I can say.

California doesn’t have seasons like Toronto. I imagine it’s just starting to get warmer at home, the spring flowers starting to appear. It has been comfortably warm here since I arrived, every day about the same. It’s fine enough, but I miss the scent of newness in the air come spring. Enjoy it while you can, for me. And please do keep writing. I hate to think of how lonely it will be when you are in fosterage too and we cannot be in contact.

Your loving brother,

Quentin

  
  


**May 1, 2008**

Dear Father and Mother,

I write to you on Moving Day. It seems fitting after experiencing the greatest move of my short life. My time in the Duchy of Shadowed Hills has been quite educational so far. Lord Torquill arranged for the best tutors in the Mists, and I have begun reviewing sword forms with his master-at-arms. I am giving my lessons my best efforts in the hopes he will see that I have already mastered the foundations since I cannot tell him that I have already had the finest tutelage from Sir Gauthier.

Give Penthea my best, and remind her not to forget the cakes hidden under her bed. 

Your obedient servant,

Quentin

**May 5, 2008**

Penny,

No, I am not dating anyone. You better not be either. You are TEN. Stop stealing your governess’s romance novels.

Yours only,

Quentin

  
  


**June 10, 2008**

Dear Mother and Father,

It has been a curious time in court these past weeks. The anniversary marking the disappearance of his wife and daughter was a few days ago, so he is understandably occupied. Today he did not even leave his rooms. I spend hours every day working with Sir Etienne on my fencing as well as my etiquette lessons. I hope you will be pleased when you see me put the lessons to use someday.

Your obedient son,

Quentin

  
  


**June 23, 2008**

Dear Mother and Father,

Please allow me to be the first to announce the good news: Duke Torquill’s wife and daughter have returned to us! They appeared on Solstice with no warning, wandering the fields beyond the Summerlands side of the knowe. They are still quite shaken, of course, and all the Duke could get out of Duchess Torquill was that they were kept somewhere dark and empty. It sounds horrible, especially for Lady Rayseline. She hasn’t said a word since they returned, but I can hear her screaming in her sleep. She insists on pixie-lights in her bedroom, though she is a grown woman now. I suppose I would be afraid of the dark, too, if I spent half my life in it.

The Duke is in shock, I think, to find them home after all these years. I don’t think it’s quite sunk in yet. I’ve heard whispers among the servants that he thought them returned once before, but that it was only his delusions.

I can imagine how it feels to be separated from your family. I am very glad they are reunited.

Sincerely,

Quentin

  
  


**August 1, 2008**

~~ Dear Mother, ~~

~~ This is my first birthday away from home. Somehow, I still expected you to wake me up with that funny song. The Duke hosted a Lughnasa feast and I must have mentioned to Connor, the Duke’s new son-in-law, that it was my birthday because he invited me to sit at the high table. Duke Torquill was kind enough about it, but I wish we didn’t have to keep it such a secret. Surely there are other thirteen year old Daoine Sidhe born on Lughnasa? ~~

Dear Mother,

We had a very lovely Lughnasa feast with the local nobility, and Duke Torquill excused me from serving the dinner since it is my birthday. Don’t worry, only his immediate family knew the occasion. Besides, the court was busy celebrating the first holiday since the ladies’ return.

It was very nice, but I missed your cake.

Quentin

  
  


**October 16, 2008**

Dear Father and Mother,

The Countess Winterrose visited Shadowed Hills yesterday. She appeared most interested in my welfare and education. She did not seem disappointed that Duke Torquill was indisposed, and she insisted on me playing host rather than one of the adult courtiers. I believe I did you proud with my comportment, though I must admit I was relieved to see her leave. Shadowed Hills does not usually hold any gatherings of the nobility, and I am somewhat out of practice.  ~~ Perhaps you should bring me home so I can practice court etiquette. ~~

Sincerely,

Quentin

  
  


**February 2, 2009**

Dear Father and Mother,

It has been one year since I began my fosterage. I believe I have been a good pupil, but for the coming year I promise to excel. You will see how much I am learning. I promise to be more diligent in my studies and in my letters so you can appreciate my progress.

Your son,

Quentin

  
  


**March 15, 2009**

Dear Penny,

I hope you are not getting into too much trouble while I am away. I probably shouldn’t tell you that I found the servant passageways in Shadowed Hills, and am learning to read the signs to navigate about the knowe unseen. I should certainly warn you that our home likely has similar passages, and you should be careful that you don’t end up lost in one.

You asked in your last letter if I’ve been lonely. The truth is, I am no more or less lonesome than when surrounded by courtiers at home. At least these ones seem to like me for myself, and not what I can do for them.

I miss you, as always. Maybe Mother and Father would let me come home for Ostara, just for a visit, just to see you. 

Your brother,

Quentin

**March 20, 2009**

My dearest Penny,

I understand that you are to be sent into fosterage tomorrow. This is likely the last letter I will be able to send you.

With that in mind, I am going to share some truths I have been keeping to myself last year. I tell you now in the hopes you will go into your fosterage more prepared than I was.

Pen, leaving home was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. It was all so sudden, and I was so angry at Mom and Dad, and this court I have been fostered to couldn’t be more different than our own. Everyone here was so sad, all the time. Duchess Luna and Lady Rayseline were missing for years, and the household would mourn them like it was yesterday. The Duke, especially. I was here for weeks before he even acknowledged my presence. I could not understand why our parents would send me here, to this broken court. The staff do what they can to make me feel welcome. I work on my lessons with the knights and I know I can talk to the kitchen staff no matter how far it is past dawn. But it has never felt like home, and there are days I don’t know if I can bear to live here until my majority. (Sixteen years, four months, and ten days. Just in case you wondered. Over half my life, spent here.)

Even with the ladies returned, this court is so different from our own. It is smaller, out on the edges of human lands. There are fewer courtiers, and those who have been with the family the longest keep among themselves. Not in the “We think we’re better than you” way of the High Court, but something different. They are kind enough to me, and see to my education when the Duke is distracted, but I am just one small piece in a much greater design here.

I’m not telling you this to scare you, or to make you feel sorry for me. I just need you to understand that for the past year, I have let the despair of this court consume me. I’ve let my own feelings feed off of it, and let my sadness grow worse than it needs to be. Toronto will always be my home. But I think I am done waiting for Mom and Dad to change their minds. If I must be in a blind foster, I think it’s time I started doing it right.

Have strength, Pen. Know that I am always thinking of you, and always rooting for you, even when we are apart.

Open roads,

Quentin

  
  


**July 8, 2009**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Apparently the Duke has a changeling for a knight! It’s the oddest thing. Her name is Sir Daye, and whenever my lord talks about her the household acts strangely. Lady Luna gets all quiet. Rayseline storms out of the room. And her husband Connor gets the strangest expression. It seems Sir Daye was connected to the ladies’ disappearance.

Anyway, she has just returned, much like the Duchess Torquill and Lady Rayseline did last year. I haven’t met her yet as she doesn’t seem to want anything to do with us, but that’s probably for the best with her being a changeling. I’m not sure she could even see the knowe to enter it. Still. It is good to see the Duke finally happy.

Sincerely,

Quentin

**August 1, 2009**

Dear Dad,

Thank you for the beautiful armor. I don’t think Sir Etienne will allow me to use it for anything practical for some time, but I plan to spend many hours shining it until it gleams like a mirror.

Don’t worry, I sent Mom her own letter for the spidersilk underpadding. You each sent me a gift, so I sent you each your own response. I promise I am learning enough courtly expectations my head may explode from it all, though I do wish there were more opportunities to practice my skills. Even with Duke Torquill’s wife and daughter returned to us, they are certainly a more solitary sort of nobles.

Kind fires,

Quentin

  
  


**September 4, 2009**

_ Chère Maman, _

You asked in your last letter about my mortal schooling. I have only been there a few days, so there isn’t much to tell yet about the curriculum. Of course, Duke Torquill’s courtiers are supplementing my lessons with a properly rigorous course of study. The history of Mag Mell is quite fascinating, actually.

But you asked about the mortal school. I have entered what the humans call high school, though it is nothing like a High Court. Although there is talk of a Homecoming Court to be chosen in a few weeks, whatever that means…

I tested into an upper-level French class. I am easily the youngest there, but also the only person who seems to understand Mme. Thomas. I suppose mortal schooling (or American school?) does not think it’s useful to understand neighbors outside a very small geographical circle.

_ Bien à vous, _

Quentin

  
  


**November 8, 2009**

Dear Mom and Dad,

I have been attending the mortal school for a full marking period now. I am studying diligently, although mortals’ understanding of biology and history is primitive at best. It is difficult not to correct them when they are wrong about the simplest understandings of their own world. Mostly, I try to say nothing at all around them.

Please find enclosed Sir Etienne’s notes on my progress, as well as my school grade card. The humans rate on an alphabetical scale, and the As you see are considered top marks.

Kind fires,

Quentin

  
  


**December 21, 2009**

Mom & Dad,

Blessed Yule. I miss you.

Quentin


	2. Open the Door, Turn on the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin meets a certain changeling knight. His new friends introduce him to texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my betas songoftheskies and greywardenblue for helping me figure out what Quentin would and wouldn't share in his letters home!
> 
> This chapter spans books 1-3. After this, we will average one book per chapter as Quentin expands his circle of contacts. I have about half the series written, so please subscribe if you want to join me for the journey!

“In a dark house

I tiptoe down the stairs.

Open the door and turn on the light

I hope I'll see you there.” -Great Big Sea, “Long Life (Where Did You Go)”

**December 28, 2009**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Thank you for the snowglobe. It just doesn’t feel like midwinter without ice skating and snow forts.

A lot has happened since the last time I wrote. I have finally met the infamous October. She visited the knowe a few days ago, and I have to wonder if all changelings are so disrespectful to their betters.

More importantly, there was some trouble with the Countess Winterrose. I am sure the emissaries have already reached you with the news that she has stopped her dancing under the most unpleasant of circumstances. Sir Daye insisted on learning the truth of what happened. She said she works as an investigator in the mortal world, though I don’t understand why she would choose to spend so much time around humans. Still, she found the answer, so I guess she knows what she’s doing. My lord Duke Torquill has been trying to convince her to return to her duties as a knight, but I think he’s in for a long battle.

Regarding the countess, I know we don’t speak ill of those who are gone, but there was always something about her that I didn’t care for. It could be because she recommended I foster in the Mists, but all my memories of her are tinged with this strange grating headache.

How are things at home? Have you heard anything from Penthea? I know I can’t know where she is. I just wish I knew how her fosterage is going.

Kind fires,

Quentin

  
  


**March 4, 2010**

Dearest Penthea,

I am enclosing this letter to the care of Mom and Dad. Why didn’t we think of using them as a go-between sooner? I wish we could talk directly, but I guess that would defeat the purpose of blind fosterage...

Regarding your question, the human school is more enjoyable than I expected. Most humans are backward and obnoxious, but I’ve made a couple friends. Before you ask: yes, one of them is a girl, and no, we are not dating. Katie is nice, but I just don’t think I could see a human that way.

I’ve included some mortal sweets I think you’ll enjoy. (And if they’re missing, yell at Dad. He’s always had the biggest sweet tooth in the family.) Most of what the humans eat is so disgusting it’s a miracle they haven’t all poisoned themselves by now, but they certainly know how to make candy. Try the little worm shaped ones, they’re my favorite.

Love,

Q

**March 29, 2010**

Dear Mom and Dad,

I understand why you read my letters to Penthea before sending them along, as one of us could slip up and reveal identifying information. I ask that you please DO NOT read this one. I swear by root and thorn it does not put either of us at risk. It is, however, something I would rather keep private to Penthea and myself.

All my trust,

Quentin

**March 29, 2010**

Pen,

Katie and I are dating. Please don’t say “I told you so.”

Q

  
  


**June 19, 2010**

Dear Mom and Dad,

I’ve heard that the Shyi Shuai draw good luck to themselves. Is there a type of fae that can do the opposite? Because I think that’s ~~Toby~~ Sir Daye, the changeling knight I told you about. Duke Torquill had me shadow her as part of my training. We went to visit his niece, the Countess of Tamed Lightning, since she had been out of contact for a while. It turned out someone was sabotaging the telephone lines inside the knowe, so the countess thought Duke Torquill was the one ignoring her, while he thought the same about her!

It took a while to sort everything out. The countess employed a number of changelings, and one of them had the crazy idea to meld mortal and fae technology to keep people alive forever in a computer. I guess I can understand her thinking. She probably saw pureblooded fae being practically immortal and wanted the same for herself. But it backfired. Gordan attacked Countess January and several of her vassals, and now they have stopped their dancing. Their killer, too. She was too cowardly to stand trial for her actions.

A lot of this happened before we even arrived at Tamed Lightning, and Sir Daye made me hole up in a safe room when the situation started to look dangerous. She did teach me a bit about bloodworking, which is...gross. I will need a lot more practice before I can take the throne with pride.

The new Countess is January’s daughter, April. She’s a dryad, but she lives on the computer instead of in a tree. She said she’d teach me how to play something called the Sims the next time I visit.

Anyway. Countess Evening, and now Countess January. Sir Grianne says a knight’s job isn’t always about death, so maybe it’s just a Toby thing.

Love,

Quentin

  
  


**Katie**

**June 29, 1:05 AM**

Dear Katie,

I followed your directions. I hope I did it right. My friend who is good with computers modified the phone before she gave it to me, so there might be a few surprises.

I’ll see you at school tomorrow.

Yours,

Quentin

**1:14 AM**

Is this better? I told you that I didn’t grow up with a lot of technology, right?

Quentin

**1:22 AM**

No closing lines. Or greetings. Understood.

**1:25 AM**

How did you make that laughing face?

  
  


**April O’Leary**

**July 10, 4:32 AM**

Why can’t I stop playing this game?

**4:35 AM**

What have you done to me?

**4:41 AM**

Why can’t I give them proper ears? Humans come up with genius games like this, and they don’t even pay attention to the important details.

  
  


**April O’Leary**

**July 11, 10:28 PM**

The update came through. You’re the best. :-)

  
  


**Katie**

**July 24 , 12:12 AM**

Look at the time

And make a wish.

**12:14 AM**

P.S.

I learned a new one

<3

  
  


**Katie**

**Aug. 1, 8:30 PM**

These cupcakes

They are

AMAZING

<3 <3 <3

**8:32 PM**

Yes, congratulations, you made me forget proper grammar. I have now recovered my dignity.

**9:15 PM**

I might have a slight sugar rush now...and there might not be many cupcakes left…

**9:20 PM**

No, I didn’t have any cake at my uncle’s. The cooks don’t know it’s my birthday.

**9:22 AM**

I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. My family celebrated back home, but since I moved out here it’s easier to just keep quiet about it.

**9:22 PM**

Living with my uncle is...complicated. I can’t really explain it.

**9:23 PM**

I don’t know how to say it in a way that will make sense to you.

Just...my parents sent me to live with him, but he has all these other things to worry about.

There’s kind of a situation with his wife and daughter

I don’t want to be in the way.

**9:24 PM**

No, my parents don’t know the whole story.

I don’t think they do, at least.

But I can’t go home either way, so what’s the point of telling them?

**9:29 PM**

Can we talk about something else, please?

  
  


**September 13, 2010**

Dear Mom and Dad,

I’m sorry I haven’t written sooner. There is a lot going on right now in the Mists.

Dad, do you remember the stories you used to tell me and Penny about the Wild Hunt? That they would steal us away if we didn’t behave? Well, it’s real. And the Hunt started taking children. Fae children, humans, changelings, anyone was fair game. Some changeling kids Toby knows got taken, and we still haven’t gotten all of them back.

A girl from my school was stolen too. Her name is Katie. Her parents are frantic, but they’ll never know where to look. ~~I’ve been freaking out ever since she disappeared, and now that Toby’s missing too I can’t.~~

When Toby learned about it, she went to Blind Michael’s realm to rescue all the kids. She ~~bargained with the Luidaeg~~ worked with a local fae to go there, and she actually managed to find most of the kids and bring them home. But then Toby went back for the ones she missed the first time, and now she’s the one trapped there. It’s been days, ~~and the Luidaeg gets really scary when anyone mentions striking another bargain with her.~~ and I’m starting to worry about being able to get her back.

~~I’ve been spending all my time with Raj, trying to see if we can come up with a rescue plan. Nothing seems like it will work.~~

I’m afraid Duke Torquill will go to a dark place again if Toby’s gone much longer. But the Duchess forbade him from going to rescue her himself, and he never argues with her.

It sounds like we might have a chance to do something at Samhain. ~~The Luidaeg is being tight-lipped about it, but I think she’s making a plan. She would know Blind Michael’s weaknesses the best, I suppose.~~ I don’t know many of the details yet, but plans are being made.

I will try to do better at sending updates. 

Love,

Quentin

  
  


**April O’Leary**

**Sept. 13** , **2:58 AM**

Do you think cell phones would survive the Shadow Roads?

**3:09 AM**

No, I don’t need a mod.

Not yet, anyway.

Raj can’t carry passengers. I’m just thinking ahead.

  
  


**November 2, 2010**

Dear Mom and Dad,

It’s over. Blind Michael’s gone. Toby and the kids are back, the ones who have homes to go to. 

It has to be over.

Love,

Quentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quentin and Penthea communicating is one of the only canon details I will blatantly ignore in this fic. I know this will bite me in the butt someday when we learn what epic adventures Penthea has been up to, but I just love their dynamic so much.


	3. Autumn Moon, Summer Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin calls upon his parents' influence to save Toby. Raj is introduced to texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Songoftheskies and greywardenblue for betaing!
> 
> This chapter briefly references the short story, "Through This House," which is found in the anthology _Home Improvement: Undead Edition_.

“Bring on autumn moon or the driving rain

I only hope I see her face again….

We will open up our bodies to the warming of the sun

When summer comes” -Great Big Sea, “Summer”

**November 3, 2010**

Mom,

I’m okay, I promise. It just didn’t feel real yet when I wrote to you. We spent more than a month planning the rescue, and the whole thing went so fast and so slow all at the same time. Does that make any sense?

The Wild Hunt rode at Samhain, and we were able to get Toby back while they were on mortal soil. And then Toby, being all heroic, went back to Blind Michael to make sure he would never steal anyone away again. I won’t tell you how, because it’s probably better that the High King and Queen of the Westlands not know the details. Just know that whatever you hear, Toby did the right thing.

Love,

Quentin

  
  


**November 7, 2010**

Dear Mom and Dad,

I’m sure Duke Torquill will include this in his report, but I wanted you to hear it from me first. I withdrew from the human school and am committing myself to my courtly education full time. Recent events have shown that it is too difficult to pretend to be someone I am not (ironic, I know) among the humans. They had no idea what was really going on during the past few months, and it was too hard acting like the monsters could be brought to justice with time in a prison cell.

I know my learning about our mortal neighbors is important to you. I promise, I will continue studying human culture, just not through their schools. Toby insists on continuing her private investigator business in the human world, even though Duke Torquill regularly has me deliver requests for her to come work as a knight of Shadowed Hills full time. I still don’t entirely understand it. Who wouldn’t want to be a hero serving the realm? Regardless, she has been showing me how some of her mortal investigations work and letting me join her on reconnaissance missions. It’s rather boring honestly, mostly just sitting for hours waiting for one of her marks to make a stupid mistake. Most of them never even notice we were there.

Toby and her sister invited me to a human holiday called Thanksgiving. May says it’s to celebrate Toby being back, but I think she’s looking forward to the chance to cook a big fancy meal. Raj and his uncle are invited too, but I’m pretty sure only Raj will come. Toby keeps complaining that Tybalt is avoiding her.

This is turning more gossipy than I planned. But I guess it goes to show that I finally have real friends here in the Mists. I hope you’ll be able to meet them someday.

Kind fires,

Quentin

  
  


**December 19, 2011**

Dear Luidaeg,

I wondered if I might call upon you sometime this week. I’m not going to ask for any favors or bargains. I have a midwinter gift for you.

Sincerely,

Quentin

Page of Shadowed Hills

  
  


**December 19, 2011**

Dear Luidaeg,

Yes, I am available tomorrow. I’ll come by at eleven sharp.

Sincerely,

Quentin

Page of Shadowed Hills

  
  


**April 12, 2011**

Dad,

I need your help as the High King. Duke Torquill is the only one who knows I am writing this, and he will claim the credit if anyone asks. I haven’t asked you for anything since I was sent into fosterage. Please, please hear me out.

The Queen in the Mists is out of control. She has accused Toby of treason for killing Blind Michael. You know what he had become. Toby did everyone a service, and the Queen knows it. She manipulated Toby, used court politics to get around Toby’s fealty to Duke Torquill, and then accused her of breaking Oberon’s Law. Toby is in an iron cell right now, and she’s to be executed in two days’ time.

Toby doesn’t deserve to die for doing a hero’s work. The Queen hates her, and even May can’t tell us why. This is madness.

Please. I’m asking you as the High King, but also as my father. Please intervene and save October Daye, Knight of Lost Words, from the Queen of the Mists’s judgement.

Your obedient son,

Quentin

  
  


**April 13, 2011**

Dad,

Toby is safe for now, but I’m worried that I haven’t heard from you yet. We can only stall for so long.

Quentin

  
  


**April 24, 2011**

Dad,

You’ve taught me enough never to say these words lightly: I am in your debt.

Your obedient servant,

Quentin Sollys

Prince of the Westlands

Heir Apparent

  
  


**Raj**

**May 13, 3:12 AM**

Raj, this is Quentin. Would you at least respond so I know you’re getting my messages?

**3:45 AM**

I called April. She ran a bug report and said the signal should be reaching you even in the Court of Cats.

**4:01 AM**

I’ve shown you how to text five times. Stop being a cat and answer me already.

**4:18 AM**

Think about it this way. Your uncle hates technology. Wouldn’t it be fun to make him uncomfortable?

Sweet Oberon, Toby is a terrible influence on me.

**4:19 AM**

Raj

Raj

Raj

Raj

**4:20 AM**

I’m going to ask April to hijack your phone.

**4:24 AM**

You asked for it.

**4:39 AM**

Stop your howling, cat. 

You can always come over to watch a movie and talk to me in person.

Just think, technology you don’t have to work for.

**4:41 AM**

/ᐠ .ᆺ. ᐟ\ﾉ

See you then ;-)

  
  


**Raj**

**June 5, 1:12 AM**

Apparently Toby has decided to embrace this Countess of Goldengreen madness. We’re going to clean the place out on Saturday.

May’s talking about bringing a picnic.

Want to come?

**1:15 AM**

◔_◔

You dolt, if I can do manual labor you can manage--

You know what? Nevermind.

**1:17 AM**

Yes, I’m still good for Thursday. I’m going on a stakeout with Toby but the humans she’s watching should be asleep and boring by then.

**1:19 AM**

You can join us if you want, but you just slept in the backseat last time.

**1:20 AM**

My lap is not your personal pillow!

**1:21 AM**

….Fineeeeeeee. But no kneading.

  
  


**June 10, 2011**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Duke Torquill said he would wait a day to send his message so I could ask you first. As you know, I’m turning fifteen this year. Sir Etienne says I have made considerable progress and am ready for the next stage of my training.

The truth of the matter is, I don’t want to be a squire just in name. Plenty of nobility go for a knight’s shield for the sake of the title, but they never go out into the field. I want to do this right. I want to learn to be chivalrous, to defend the weak and take care of my people.

I am asking for your blessing to request Sir Daye as my knight-master. I’m practically her squire already, with all that she’s taught me these last few years. She doesn’t know who I am, of course, which means she doesn’t pull her punches. That is, literally yes, she makes sure not to hurt me in practice. But she isn’t afraid to tell me when I’m being an idiot teenager or thump me when I’m hogging the television remote. On top of that, she’s an extraordinary bloodworker and the most loyal person I know. If my life were ever in danger, I know she would tear herself to pieces to save me. Me, Quentin, not the heir to North America’s highest throne.

I feel like I’m not doing her enough justice, and I wish I could talk to you about this face to face. I suppose my request, and Duke Torquill’s recommendation, will have to suffice.

Sincerely yours,

Quentin


	4. To Sail the Salt Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Toby's squire isn't what Quentin expected. Mostly, it's chasing after his grieving knight and building friendships with other oddball fae teens.

“There's no other life for a sailor like me

Than to sail the salt sea boys, to sail the sea” -Great Big Sea, “Wave Over Wave”

**April O’Leary, Raj**

**June 30, 9:01 PM**

Operation Claim Toby Like a Cat Claims a Sunbeam is a success.

**9:02 PM**

Raj, it’s not my fault a Prince of Cats could never serve under a child of the Divided Courts.

You know you’re coming on any adventures regardless.

If you check your phone messages, at least.

**9:03 PM**

*sigh* Yes, I’m at Toby’s. Come over, I’ll find some popcorn.

April, we’re still on for Sims tonight, right?

  
  


**Raj**

**July 1, 1:45 AM**

See?! I’m the official squire and you’re the one being sent on errands. I told you it’s just missing the formalities.

Where are you guys?

**1:46 AM**

Okay, then where did she say she’s going next?

**1:47 AM**

I just signed up for fifteen years of chasing after Toby, didn’t I?

**1:48 AM**

No, you know she’ll try to leave us behind any time things get interesting.

**1:49 AM**

What do you mean she sent you alone to visit a seedy criminal with an envelope full of cash???

WITHOUT ME??

TOBY

WHY

**2:34 AM**

Okay, she showed up at Shadowed Hills.

I’ll keep you updated.

**3:28 AM**

She went

into

the ocean

on the instructions of the sea witch

Quentin of Household Undisclosed: Forever Chasing After a Knight Who Does Stupid Heroic Things

**8:55 AM**

Raj, I need you to bring Duke Torquill to Goldengreen. NOW.

Tell him to bring the guard.

  
  


**July 1, 2011**

Dear Mom and Dad,

My first twenty-four hours as Sir Daye’s squire have been eventful, to say the least. Although I admit that I have been asleep for the last thirteen of them. So I suppose the first dozen hours held all the eventfulness, and the rest was recovery time?

Toby managed to avert a war between the Mists and the Undersea Duchy of Saltmist, all in less than a day’s time. Rayseline Torquill betrayed her father and house by kidnapping children of the peerage, as well as Toby’s own daughter. It doesn’t matter that Toby hasn’t talked to her daughter in years. She was ready to fight Titania herself when Rayseline took Gillian.

Watching Toby give Gillian the Changeling’s Choice….I can’t even imagine having to say those things to your child, knowing what will happen if they answer the wrong way. It’s a good thing it worked out okay, because otherwise I might be following her into witness protection.

You probably don’t even know what that is. I apologize. Raj has been making me watch too many crime procedurals.

I should also report that Toby gave up her claim to the County of Goldengreen. She passed it on to one of the Saltmist boys, Dean Lorden. At least we cleaned the place up for him.

I should probably start packing my things. I’ll be moving in with Toby so I can be ready day and night for when she needs her squire. It’s Toby, so it’s bound to happen sooner than later.

Open roads and kind fires,

Quentin

  
  


**Raj**

**July 13, 12:01 AM**

I don’t know how to help her.

Now that all the drama is over, it’s like a wall went up.

She’s still there, but she won’t let me in.

May, either.

**12:03 AM**

How did you feel better again after...you know? Last autumn?

I know it was a different experience, but it’s still a living nightmare, right?

**12:04 AM**

I’m sorry for bringing up memories. I just don’t know who else to ask.

There’s the Luidaeg, but I have a feeling that question would have a price.

  
  


**Dean**

**July 19, 5:32 AM**

April says she got your phone working!

Did she explain how to respond to texts?

**5:42 AM**

I’m going to take the lack of a response as a no.

**5:52 AM**

Maybe calling would be easier? Hold on…

**7:09 AM**

Don’t lose those instructions! Your homework is to call me tomorrow, see if you can remember how :)

  
  


**August 1, 2011**

Dear Mom,

Toby and May sang the same birthday song as you! And they put candles in the cake, too!

I heard the other students sing it while I was at the mortal school, but it never occurred to me. The humans all seem to know it, and Toby and May say they learned it from their human father. How do you know the song?

Quentin

  
  


**May Daye**

**Aug. 1, 2:05 AM**

At least she remembered what day it is?

**2:06 AM**

Oh. Nevermind then.

Thank you, though. Seriously.

**2:08 AM**

Yeah, I’m worried about her too.

  
  


**August 14, 2011**

Healer Jin,

I’m concerned about my knight-master, October Daye. She’s been a wreck ever since the situation with Saltmist. She wakes from nightmares all through the day, and she moves around at night like the night-haunts have already taken her. It was bad enough to lose Gillian to the Choice, but then losing Connor... I think the two together have shocked Toby more than the threats against her life.

How can I help her?

Your obedient servant,

Quentin

Squire to Sir October Daye, Knight of Lost Words

  
  


**August 28, 2011**

Healer Jin,

Thank you for the calming tea. May and I have been encouraging Toby to drink it before bed. It’s hard to say, but I think it helps with the nightmares at least a little.

Your obedient servant,

Quentin

Squire to Sir October Daye, Knight of Lost Words

  
  


**Raj**

**Oct. 1, 10:50 PM**

I’m awake, I’m awake, geez.

Why did I teach you how to use that thing?

**10:53 PM**

Why didn’t you just come over, anyway?

**10:55 PM**

Lazy, prissy cats….

Give me thirty minutes.

  
  


**May Daye**

**Oct. 11, 5:13 PM**

Can we order pizza tonight? Dean’s never tried it.

  
  


**Danny MacReady**

**Oct. 15, 8:15 PM**

Hi Danny, this is Quentin. Toby gave me your number and wanted me to ask if you’d be able to give me driving lessons. I would call, but I didn’t want to interrupt you if you had passengers.

**8:31 PM**

I appreciate your help! Let me know when would be convenient for you.

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Karen, April O’Leary**

**8:42 PM**

Sooooo I’m going to learn to drive a car. Which is...not terrifying at all. 0_0

Per Toby: “You should be able to drive the getaway car if I’m too busy bleeding everywhere.”

Tybalt was not amused.

**8:45 PM**

Also per Toby: “You need to be good enough to pass a human driver’s test. A glamoured license doesn’t count.”

Which, given May’s driving, is...fair, I guess.

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Karen, April O’Leary**

**Oct. 20, 4:03 AM**

First driving lesson! Middle of the night so there wasn’t any other traffic, and I didn’t have to worry about Danny losing fare money. Toby offered to pay him for my lessons, but he wouldn’t let her.

**4:06 AM**

It helped knowing that Danny’s car is glamoured to the gills to avoid crashing. Not that we went too fast or anything, but still.

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Karen, April O’Leary**

**Oct. 28, 3:59 AM**

I got to leave the parking lot and try a real street!! I just wish I didn’t have to use the headlights, it totally messes with my night vision.

  
  


**October 31, 2011**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Blessings to you on this Samhain eve. It’s hard to believe that this time last year, we were preparing to outwit a mad Firstborn.

Dean, Raj, and Toby’s niece Karen are coming over tonight to watch Hallowe’en movies. Toby says that it’s an important part of my education, although I don’t entirely agree. We won’t be watching anything too frightening, since Raj and Karen are still pretty freaked out by monsters in the night. May is really excited about one called the Nightmare Before Christmas. When I said that doesn’t sound like a Hallowe’en movie, she promised I’d understand once I saw it.

I shall update you on the final movie ruling tomorrow.

Kind fires,

Quentin

  
  


**November 1, 2011**

Dear Mom and Dad,

You should have one of the staff reach out to the Countess of Tamed Lightning. She says she can probably explain how to get a telephone and DVD player working in the knowe (And don’t worry, I didn’t tell her anything about you, just that I knew some fae who might be interested). Let me know if it works out, and I’ll mail you some movies to try.

Dad, you absolutely have to watch the Nightmare before Christmas. Beetlejuice, too.

Mom, I’m pretty sure you’d like the scarier ones we skipped. Toby and May said to recommend a series called Hallowe’en. (A little obvious if you ask me, but they promise it’s a classic.)

I hope you had a pleasant Samhain. I’m sure it was more dignified than mine, and I’m quite happy with that.

Love,

Quentin

  
  


**November 1, 2011**

Dear Penny,

Have you met any Cait Sidhe during your fosterage? I’m friends with a local Cait, and sometimes I have to wonder what is normal behavior for his race versus him just being...odd. I had a few friends over for Hallowe’en, and he spent most of the time in my lap. Which sounds reasonable since he’s part feline, except he wasn’t in cat form. And he was always looking over at our other friend, almost like a territory challenge or something. It reminded me of how the normal cats at home would stake a claim to their favorite chair or bit of yarn scraps and challenge anyone, feline or fae, who tried to take it from them.

It makes me wonder: how much of a shapeshifter’s traits transfer from form to form? If I threw a ball, would a bipedal Cu Sidhe want to chase after it? Do Raven-maids ever try to wear jewelry in their feathered form?

As for my Cait Sidhe friend, he’s possessive about everything when he visits. My attention, the last slice of pizza, the remote control…at this point his claim to the household feels almost as solid as mine, and I’m the one who lives here.

Anyways, did you do anything nice for Samhain? I miss our holidays as a family.

Open roads and kind fires,

Quentin

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Karen, April O’Leary**

**Nov. 5, 3:41 AM**

Movies and pizza again this weekend?

Karen, you’re the expert. What should we watch next?

**3:43 AM**

A movie about mean girls? What’s it called?

**3:44 AM**

Humans have no subtlety. 

A high school musical about a high school musical? Are you kidding?

I thought the Hallowe’en movie names were unoriginal.

**3:45 AM**

May says she approves of “cheesy teen flicks.”

I hope that means she’ll bake.

...Brownies confirmed. See you guys on Friday.

**3:59 AM**

May says the brownies are a given, but she’ll only make rice krispies if we watch Dirty Dancing too.

I am

rather concerned.

  
  


**May Daye**

**Jan. 22, 4:13 PM**

I swear, if Toby goes on patrol without me one more time--

Can we at least put a tripwire alarm on the door or something?

So I can go after her?

**4:25 PM**

Shoot. Jazz just came by to say I woke you up. I’m sorry.

**4:28 PM**

No, I had to go to the bathroom and the cats told me.

Well, they meowed at her open door, anyway.

I told them to warn Tybalt.

Hopefully he can find her.

  
  


**March 4, 201**

Dear Mom and Dad,

I’m afraid there isn’t much to report right now. I have been progressing in my studies and shadowing Toby on missions for Duke Torquill. Toby has mostly given up her private investigator work since Duke Torquill keeps her busy with knight-errantry. Sometimes the tasks he sends us on feel so trivial, I have to wonder if he’s coming up with things to keep Toby’s mind off what happened last summer. It doesn’t really work, but at least it gives me some field experience. I’m getting better at riding a victim’s blood for clues, even though I still think it’s disgusting.

Kind fires,

Quentin

  
  


**March 20, 2012**

Dearest Penny,

If you are able, wherever you are now, you should really try visiting the nearest human city. I can’t tell you where exactly I am, of course, but I think it’s safe to say that my fosterage puts me close to a major city. My knight-master has been preoccupied with personal matters lately, so I have had a fair amount of time on my hands to explore. I will have to keep these details vague, of course, but here are some of my favorite things so far.

This city has a number of museums of both history and art. While the humans’ interpretations of the past are often inaccurate, I’ve been going to the museums with members of my foster family’s Court who were actually there and can tell seriously awesome stories. As for the art, I have made friends with a local noble who is about my age, and the entrance to his knowe is behind an art museum. He understands even less about human culture than I do, but we can still appreciate the beauty of paintings and sculptures.

What else…? To be honest, half the time I don’t set out with a particular destination in mind. ~~Raj and I~~ My Cait Sidhe friend has gotten me into the habit of choosing a direction and walking until we find something interesting. It makes ~~Dean~~ the young noble I mentioned earlier frustrated beyond belief, as he would rather know exactly where he is at all times, but he somehow manages to put up with us. I wish I could get into specifics of this letter, but for now I’ll just say how cool it is to walk a few blocks and feel like you’ve entered a totally different world. The humans may not have magic and knowes, but they have sure figured out how to create a similar effect.

I have written and thrown out entirely too many of my favorite stories of the city, since neither of us can know where the other is fostered. I guess that means it’s time to end this letter. I hope you are as lucky as me in your fosterage, and are learning about the wider world.

Fondly,

Quentin

P.S. Blessed Ostara!

  
  


**May 25, 2012**

Dear Dad,

Someday when my fosterage ends, I need to introduce you to Great America. It’s what humans call an amusement park, which I promise is nothing like the pleasure gardens of Faerie Courts. The parks are entertainment venues with closed-loop tracks of steep drops and upside-down flips and all sorts of things that should defy the laws of nature. We went with some family friends of Toby’s, and their daughter Cassandra swears the humans don’t use any magic to make it run. Just science. She tried to explain it to me, but I still have my doubts. Especially after riding one that doesn’t even strap you in before spinning you upside down and in circles! There must be an enchantment to keep you from falling out, right??

We started the day on kitty rides, which are designed for small children. (Raj was offended.) There were some smaller roller coasters and a river-raft that dunks you under waterfalls and these really cool swings. Honestly, I probably would have stayed there all day if May didn’t drag us to the “real” roller coasters. I didn’t expect to enjoy all the high speed, flipping, dropping rides, but it was actually really fun to experience all that adrenaline and not be in actual danger. Relatively speaking, anyway.

Toby volunteered to stay with the kids while we rode the big coasters. She said she has enough near-death experiences without voluntarily signing up for one. Mr. and Mrs. Brown teased her for that. It sounds like the three of them snuck into amusement parks all the time when they were my age. ~~May, too, but Mr. and Mrs. Brown are still kind of weirded out by the whole Fetch thing since they don’t remember her being there.~~ May, too, and she said she won’t let the inevitability of death keep her from having fun. She makes other purebloods uncomfortable, sometimes.

I really hope you can meet all my friends someday. It’s so hard not telling them about you and Mom. Or even to talk about home. Everyone knows I’m from a noble house in Canada, but I can’t talk to them about watching sunrise on the lake, or visiting the Falls, or grabbing Sneaky Dees. I mean, I suppose I could tell them, but I don’t know if I can talk about all that and make it sound like I was just visiting. It’s safer not to say anything at all.

And now I’m letting this letter turn melancholy, which absolutely was not how I felt about today. Please give my love to Mom, and pass along the enclosed letter to Penthea. 

Love,

Quentin

P.S. I just looked it up, and there is an amusement park in Toronto. You should still wait until we can go together.

**Raj**

**June 1, 1:15 PM**

Toby’s on the move.

Tell Tybalt, please.

And can you explain to C&L that they don’t need to use their claws to wake me up?

**1:18 PM**

Wait, why don’t they just tell Tybalt themselves?

**1:20 PM**

I hate cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if Dean even has a cell phone in canon, or at what point in their relationship he would have gotten one. But for convenience sake, Quentin is making it an early part of his land education.


	5. Honor and Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen learns a secret, and Chelsea causes problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to songoftheskies and greywardenblue for being my betas. Any mistakes are entirely my fault. I don't know how Seanan keeps track of all her twisty worldbuilding and offscreen character development!

**Karen**

**May 1,** **5:15 PM**

No, I don’t remember anything I dreamed last night. What’s up?

**5:27 PM**

I mean…dreams are dreams, right? They’re supposed to be weird and illogical. 

I’m a blind foster. It makes sense that I’d come up with crazy ideas of who my family are. One time I dreamed I was a fire fae. Is a prince that crazy to imagine?? :P

**5:34 PM**

Nope. Just dream logic. Honest.

**5:39 PM**

And just saying, if you DID theoretically figure out who my family is...it’s important that my fosterage stays blind. People can’t know who I am or I might have to go home. I want to stay here in the Mists, you know?

**5:45 PM**

I know you can't control it. And I know you understand why my secrets need to stay secrets.

**5:54 PM**

Have you talked to your parents about finding another oneiromancer to train you? It could be dangerous if you wander into the wrong person’s head and they catch you. Imagine if you walked in the Luidaeg’s dreams *shudder*

I know it’s really rare, but there has to be someone out there. Maybe Toby could track them down???

**6:03 PM**

Okay. But I’d be happy to ask Toby for you if your mom changes her mind.

**Raj, May Daye, Karen**

**June 3, 3:16 AM**

Operation Tobywatch is a go. Time to chase down a rogue teleporting changeling.

ETIENNE'S daughter of all people!!!

**3:49 AM**

We’re in Berkeley.

  
  


**Walther Davies**

**4:02 AM**

This is Quentin. Thanks for your help. Let me know if you think of anything else.

  
  


**Raj, May Daye, Karen**

**4:35 AM**

Chelsea’s mom is scary.

Etienne sure can pick them.

**4:38 AM**

She threatened us with iron!!!

**5:02 AM**

O-kayyyyyy this family is more than we bargained for. Chelsea was making NOTES. She was STUDYING HERSELF. For MONTHS!!!

**5:40 AM**

Heading to L’s. Hopefully she doesn’t turn us into sea urchins for showing up uninvited.

**6:11 AM**

I never. Ever. needed to know what an Afanc looked like.

THAT IS NOT A PET!!

I am very glad I don’t live in Shadowed Hills anymore.

**7:31 AM**

Sure, Toby, leave the teenage fae to drive the car while you take the Shadow Roads.

Raj, I feel left out. When will you learn how to transport passengers??

**7:35 AM**

No May, I promise I am not texting and driving.

I am stuck in stupid SF rush hour traffic.

Which means I’m not GOING anywhere

while SOMEONE gets to take the short route.

**8:20 AM**

Raj?

**8:25 AM**

Raaaajjjjjjjjj

**8:27 AM**

Okay, you’re starting to worry me now. Just let me know you’re getting these.

**8:56 AM**

Oberon’s balls, Raj

You’re not allowed to die in molten lava, okay?

I won’t allow it.

**Raj**

**8:57 AM**

Raj, I order you not to die on me.

I don’t care if we’re the same rank.

An order is an order and you better follow this one.

  
  


**April O’Leary**

**10:34 AM**

Red alert. Toby and I are headed your way.

We’ll explain when they get there, but

It’s space-time-continuum levels of bad.

  
  


**Raj**

**1:30 PM**

Titania curse it, Raj, your uncle kissed my knight and you’re not even here to suffer with me.

  
  


**Dean**

**1:44 PM**

Raj is missing.

Tybalt just took Toby on the Shadow Roads to look for him.

There’s a lot going on here.

I’m kind of freaking out right now.

**1:51 PM**

Waiting sucks.

I’m starting to understand why Toby would rather do her vigilante thing.

**1:54 PM**

No, it wouldn’t do any good for you to come here.

For all I know we’ll be sucked into another portal before you arrive.

**1:55 PM**

I’m...halfway joking?

But seriously, just talking to you helps.

  
  


**Raj**

**3:26 PM**

Oh, thank Oberon.

Please tell me you’re okay.

**3:42 PM**

...you know your father is full of shit, right?

Dammit Raj, pick up your phone.

**3:45 PM**

Answer me, Raj. Please just answer me.

  
  


**Dean**

**10:38 PM**

I’m sorry for not responding sooner. You missed an assassination attempt, a kidnapping, and a portal into the Deeper Realms. I got dragged into the kidnapping and the portal, but not the assassination, thank Oberon. I’m too young for that kind of stress.

**10:40 PM**

Raj’s dad is dead. Good riddance, but I’m sure it’s going to mess him up.

At least he’s not the one who did it.

**10:42 PM**

We caught the Tuatha changeling. Her powers are nullified. No more portals.

**10:45 PM**

I am

very tired.

  
  


**June 4, 2012**

Dear Mom and Dad,

I’m writing to update you on my latest adventures as a squire. We learned of a rogue changeling Tuatha de Dannan, a teenage girl whose powers were too strong for her to control. Toby agreed to track her down both as a personal favor and her duty to the realm. 

~~ It turned out the girl wasn’t just strong in her own right; the Duchess Riordan was interfering to amplify her power and use her to open a passageway to Annwn. The Duchess took offense at Toby trying to help the changeling girl and took me as leverage to force the changeling to follow orders. She knew I was important to Toby, and I think she assumed that Chelsea would want to protect another teenager from getting hurt. ~~

~~ What I’m trying to say is, my being kidnapped had nothing to do with me being me, and everything to do with Riordan’s treason. If you need any more reassurance, one of her lackeys tried to use the borrowed magic to overthrow the local King of Cats, and Riordan barely cared what he was doing. It nearly got my friend Raj killed, but Toby rescued all of us like usual. Before you get mad at Toby, please remember that I am safe and relatively uninjured and Toby was just doing her job by bringing me along in the first place. ~~

It turned out the changeling wasn’t just strong in her own right; the Duchess Riordan was interfering to amplify her power for her own gains. We rescued her, and her powers have been brought under control. I am thankful that she chose Faerie when she made her Changeling’s Choice, because we’ve become friends during this whole adventure and I can’t imagine what it would be like if we had to deal with the other option.

In the process of our rescuing Chelsea, Duchess Riordan went missing. I wouldn’t worry too much about finding her. A local noble, Li Qin Zhou, has stepped in as regent. Lady Zhou has been advising her daughter, and her wife before that, in the running of the County of Tamed Lightning so she has plenty of experience. I think she’ll be a significant improvement on her predecessor.

I have gained invaluable experience concerning the lengths some fae will go to for the sake of power. I’m just grateful that I have also met plenty of nobles who care about the good of their people and of Faerie. Duke Torquill, certainly, and Lady Zhou and both Countesses O’Leary. The Count of Goldengreen is my age and still learning the ropes, but I am confident he will grow into a fair leader as well.

I will sign off now, since I promised to meet Chelsea at Shadowed Hills tonight. She still has a lot to learn about Faerie, and the adults all agreed that I should help.

Kind fires,

Quentin

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Karen, Chelsea, May Daye, April O'Leary**

**June 5, 8:59 PM**

Everyone, meet Chelsea. Chelsea, meet everyone. I think this calls for a movie night.


	6. How They Met, Where They're At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin bemoans his knight-master's dating life and enjoys some time being a regular teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references the canon short story, "No Sooner Met," which is available for free at http://seananmcguire.com/tobyshorts.php

“We never say "hello" or "how's it going?", "good day" or any of that

We just look at them and nod our heads and wink say 'Whadd'ya at?'” -Great Big Sea, “Where Are Ya’ At?”

**May Daye**

**June 10, 6:02 AM**

Tybalt is picking Toby up in an hour.

For a DATE.

This is too weird.

**6:03 AM**

Toby is acting like a GIRL, fussing over her outfit.

And you abandoned me for the grocery store.

**6:10 AM**

Please come home soon. She’s yelling at her hair.

  
  


**Raj**

**7:15 AM**

You could have warned me about the pants.

*exploding head emoji*

**7:16 AM**

Hey, I can’t help it if I have eyes.

And they were *leather*

*tight* leather.

**7:18 AM**

What do you mean, does Dean wear leather, Undersea wouldn’t--

Oh. OH.

THANK YOU for putting that image in my head.

*exploding head emoji x3*

**7:20 AM**

I honestly hadn’t considered it.

Once again, I have eyes but--

Hey wait, why were you thinking of it?

Do you have a thing for him?

**7:22 AM**

Okay, okay, just asking.

Anyway, it’s not like either of us could try, right?

Epic destinies and all?

**7:23 AM**

*sigh* Yeah, I want to do a good job someday and all that, but you have to admit life would be easier without the expectations.

**7:24 AM**

Don’t try to lie to me, cat. I know you’re looking forward to it.

Just hopefully not for a long, long time.

  
  


**Raj**

**9:09 AM**

Toby’s home, but no Tybalt?

Definitely expected a proper drop-off at the door.

**9:15 AM**

Okay, so apparently Toby is incapable of staying out of trouble.

But also, it sounds like things went well until then

Will let you know when I get the whole story.

**9:28 AM**

Tybalt just got here and May made cookies.

There’s plenty to share :)

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen**

**June 19, 11:47 PM**

Anyone up for some exploring this weekend?

The Luidaeg told me about some really cool out-of-the-way beaches.

A couple of them even cross over into the Summerlands.

**11:59 PM**

Excellent. Meet at Miles Rock, sundown on Saturday.

And uh, maybe don’t tell your responsible adults that the Luidaeg is giving us travel advice.

  
  


**Dean**

**June 24, 4:21 AM**

Today was fun :) I’m glad you could get away from your duties for a couple hours.

**4:23 AM**

Ah, well, thank Marcia for me then.

I didn’t even think to ask - is it weird being on this side of the shoreline?

After growing up in Undersea, I mean.

**4:28 AM**

That must have been really hard, never really fitting in at home. What happened if you forgot to take the potion, or took the wrong dosage??

**4:30 AM**

Ouch, sorry I asked. Doesn’t sound like your family’s attendants would let that happen, though. 

**4:31 AM**

I grew up with a big household too, but my dad always warned against trusting the staff too much. He always said you never knew who would try to take advantage of being so close to a r--

noble family.

In some ways, Undersea sounds easier than land politics. If you have a problem with them, you fight. None of all this intrigue and backstabbing.

Metaphorical backstabbing, anyway.

**4:32 AM**

Anyway, that got darker than I meant it to and May is calling for dinner. Talk to you later!

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary**

**June 27, 10:10 AM**

I GOT MY LICENSE!!!

[photo]

We got the earliest testing spot in the day so I wouldn’t fall asleep behind the wheel.

And my human identity documents were obviously forged

But the license itself is legitimate!!!!!

**10:14 AM**

RUDE Raj. Toby says everyone’s driver’s license looks like crap. I wonder if I can put a permanent glamour on it…

**10:17 AM**

Ooh, yes April. I’ll send you a better photo tonight for replacement. You rock :D

**10:20 AM**

Haha Chelsea, welcome to Faerie. Wait until you see what else magic can do.

  
  


**June 30, 2012**

Dear Dad,

Have you noticed an increase in goblin fruit abuse in Toronto? It’s practically becoming an epidemic down here with the local changelings. Toby and I go out almost every night looking for the stuff. We only ever find the victims, though, never the dealers. Toby says that her old street boss Devin kept it under control, but now that he’s gone someone must have increased distribution. A lot of changelings have died. I don’t understand why anyone would want to subject themselves to a drug that could kill them. The changelings I know are usually so good about knowing their limitations when it comes to Faerie. Why is goblin fruit so different?

Quentin

  
  


**July 3, 2012**

Dear Dad,

I appreciate your thoughtful response to my letter, but I have to be honest. I’m still pretty confused.

Fae can use goblin fruit recreationally, but the addiction is usually fatal for changelings. So why would they even try it in the first place? You said they might not believe it’s dangerous, or want the high too much to care. That they want to escape their normal lives for a while. But their situation must have gotten pretty bad to reach that point, right?

And if there are people in that kind of situation….what are we doing to help them? I know what most of the Toronto court thinks about changelings, but you and Mom have always tried to be fair to them. If they’ve made the Changeling’s Choice and chosen Faerie, then they’re our subjects just as much as the purebloods.

Your son,

Quentin

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen**

**July 31, 7:23 PM**

Everyone’s still good to come over at nine, right?

April said she found a new video game we’ll like

And cake etc etc at midnight, of course

**7:26 PM**

@Chelsea pleeeeeease tell your mom you can take one night off studying.

It’s summer break!

**7:29 PM**

Okay, I was only in human school for a couple months and even I know the SATs are evil. 

She is really serious about this whole “Faerie won’t ruin your future” thing, isn’t she?

**7:32 PM**

I agree with Karen. It’s time to try the time-honored tradition of “when one parent says no, ask the other.”

**7:35 PM**

Ha, I knew it.

Now if only he’d give ME a break on MY lessons…

**7:36 PM**

Come to sword practice sometime and see how much I’m kidding ;P

**7:37 PM**

I would enjoy the honeymoon period a while longer before you try joining practice.

That’s probably the one thing you can’t get him to go easy on.

“Defending yourself is literally life and death,” and all that.

  
  


**Dean**

**7:45 PM**

Sure you can come over early! Raj and I are just watching tv.

**7:46 PM**

You’re not interrupting anything.

Except Raj’s FEET IN MY FACE.

Your presence would be a huge improvement, honest.

**Dean**

**8:30 PM**

Haven’t heard from you in a bit, you still planning to come over early?

**Dean**

**8:53 PM**

…

I’m going to assume the silence is because you were attacked by kraken and not because there’s something actually wrong.

  
  


**Chelsea**

**8:54 PM**

What does it mean if you’re texting to a cute guy and he just stops responding?

**8:55 PM**

Uhhh I know you’re new to Faerie but there’s no such thing as ghosts. Just night-haunts.

**8:56 PM**

Why would it be called ghosting though?

...Oh. Titania’s teeth.

**8:57 PM**

When you get here, this conversation never happened. Okay?

Gtg, Karen’s mom just dropped her off. See you soon.

  
  


**August 1, 2012**

Dear Mom and Dad,

I’m seventeen! We had a birthday party last night. Toby and everyone in the house was there, obviously, and a couple of our (my?) friends came over. April O’Leary even hung out with us for a while online. I was a little worried that Dean had something come up at the last minute, but he made it before we got too sugar-silly.

This is verging on mushy, but it was really nice to realize how many friends I’ve made here. Especially because I know they like me for me, and not for my title. Dean and Raj and April are nobility, but they don’t act like the nobles at home. They aren’t stuck up or busy playing power games.

Anyway, the best surprise of all? ~~The Luidaeg~~ A really good friend I met through Toby stopped by just before midnight. She didn’t stay long, but I hadn’t even thought she’d make it at all. AND she gave me an advanced copy of Great Big Sea’s 20th anniversary album! They’re that band that I made you listen to when you got the media player set up at home, and their new songs are fantastic.

I miss celebrating my birthday with you both and Penthea, but I really do feel like I’ve found a family here.

Blessed Lughnasah,

Quentin


	7. Chimes from Above (Push to Shove)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin is really bad at secret identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the Arden chapter, woo-hoo! Many thanks to songoftheskies and greywardenblue for betaing.

“Is it just me, or a message from above?

Bells are ringing, push has finally come to shove.” -Great Big Sea, “Walk on the Moon”

**Raj**

**Aug. 22, 9:11 PM**

Another fight with Helen? Ugh, I’m so sorry.

Etienne won’t let me out early, but I’ll be home as soon as I can.

Tell May to watch Toby’s back when they go hunting.

Tell Tybalt the same. Except make it sound all ominous and stuff for him.

**9:12 PM**

You cannot convince me you’ve never mouthed off to your uncle. I learned how to push his buttons from YOU.

gtg, Etienne has his stern face on.

**9:42 PM**

Okay, he FINALLY let me go. And I promised Chelsea I’d hang out with her another time.

Movie marathon as soon as I get home, whatever you want to watch.

  
  


**Raj**

**10:40 PM**

Be strong. You’ve got this. Just talk to her.

  
  


**Raj**

**11:14 PM**

I really hope you’re patching things up okay. Just wanted to let you know we’re all headed to the Queen’s Court. More goblin fruit stuff.

  
  


**Dean**

**Aug. 23, 12:38 AM**

Um. It is vaguely possible that Toby might be banished from the Mists. We’re working on a solution, but since I’d have to follow her, I thought maybe you’d want to know.

  
  


**Raj**

**12:51 AM**

WHY ARE YOU NEVER HERE TO SHARE THE SUFFERING WHEN TOBY AND TYBALT ARE MAKING OUT

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

**12:54 AM**

Welcome to the latest episode of TobyWatch. For those just tuning in, the Queen has been distributing the goblin fruit we’ve been tracking down for the past year and now she has banished Toby from the Mists for trying to keep changelings from dying. We have three days to find a way out of it or pack our bags. Participation and suggestions from the peanut gallery are welcome…

May, did I forget anything?

(Yes, I’m using humor to avoid facing the utter impossibility of our situation O_O)

  
  


**Dean**

**1:41 AM**

Sorry for showing up unannounced earlier, I know you’ve been really busy lately (or...bored? Sorry, I’m not sure I’m remembering everything you said quite right). Hoping you forgive us given the whole about-to-be-exiled thing...

Your parents seem really cool. Even if your mom is kind of terrifying.

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

**1:51 AM**

Okay folks, this is rapidly devolving into things that are safer to leave off the record, even if the Queen would never dream of reading our text messages. Better to have plausible deniability when possible. I’ll tell you what I can, and let you know we’re still alive, but you’ll have to forgive me if things get vague from here on out.

  
  


**Raj, May Daye**

**1:53 AM**

And you guys will probably get dragged back into this before the night is through. We’re on our way home.

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

**3:15 AM**

Places I didn’t expect potential exile to lead Toby: a Library

#PleaseDon’tStabTheBooks

April, the magical text messages from your mom were genius, thanks for that.

**3:16 AM**

T&T left me at the Library with a nice Puca who seems to like coffee almost as much as Toby. I’m trying not to be upset about being left behind. *grimace*

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

**4:50 AM**

Apparently while I was l was sneezing over old books, T&T followed enchanted fireflies to find our solution. Much better than following the spiders, if you ask me.

**4:52 AM**

You guys will not BELIEVE who else is with us. We might actually win this thing.

  
  


**Marcia**

**7:23 AM**

This is Quentin. I hope it’s okay Toby gave me your number. Dean should be able to get a hold of me if you guys need anything, but better safe than sorry at this point.

  
  


**August 23, 2012**

Dad,

I don’t have a lot of time, but I had to get this message to you. The Queen in the Mists isn’t the rightful ruler. We’ve found King Gilad’s true children, Arden and Nolan Windermere, and are working to restore them to the throne.

If something happens and we don’t succeed, you need to know. I swear by oak and thorn that what I have told you here is the truth.

Your obedient servant,

Quentin Sollys

Crown Prince of the Westlands

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

**8:39 AM**

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.

Toby’s been poisoned. Jin is looking after her right now. It’s bad. Raj, tell Tybalt.

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

**9:01 AM**

Chelsea, are you here somewhere?

_ Message delivery failed. _

Ash and blood what’s wrong with this thing

_ Message delivery failed. _

**9:03 AM**

April, a little help here??

Come on, don’t tell me you can’t get blocked messages

I’ve made up every spell I can think of 

He won’t let me call anyone

DAMMIT!!!

_ Message delivery failed. _

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

**8:23 PM**

Toby’s awake Toby’s awake Toby’s awake. Sorry about the radio silence all day, Syvester blocked me from sending any updates and my phone only just recovered. 

She’s mostly stable now, but there are some pretty big side effects. We’re going to need to tag in some serious help to get through this. If anyone knows a scholar on hope chests or changeling addiction, I would pay a king’s ransom to talk to them right about now.

  
  


**Walther Davies**

**10:11 PM**

Hey, it’s Quentin. What do you know about goblin fruit?

  
  


**Dean**

**1:45 AM**

Just got your text. How’s A doing with everything?

**1:48 AM**

I mean...overwhelmed is a reasonable reaction. Especially after laying low for so long. Can you imagine? Over a century of looking over your shoulder and now being saddled with all this responsibility?

**1:50 AM**

If you can, you should tell her how helpful your parents have been. I’m sure she’ll have advisers if she wants them. My parents would probably be able to recommend some trustworthy fae.

Oak and ash, forget I said that. She doesn’t need advice from some random Canadian nobles.

**1:52 AM**

Ha, ha, make fun of my country all you like. At least we have Tim Hortons.

**1:53 AM**

When Chelsea gets her portaling back we are so taking a field trip.

**2:10 AM**

Are you still there?

  
  


**2:15 AM**

**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

Nothing new to report, but would you guys let me know if you get this? I’m in the Library and cell reception seems to be hit or miss.

**2:17 AM**

Thanks April. No, I trust your diagnostics that the messages are all going through. Don’t worry about it.

  
  


**Dean**

**2:18 AM**

I’m hoping you just got busy and aren’t checking your phone.

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

**3:51 AM**

Soooooo I know what was wrong with my messages earlier. Dean was understandably occupied given the Queen just arrested his mother and our Secret Weapon Ally jumped ship during the chaos. Toby and I are on our way to try to track Secret Ally down again. I am trying really hard to stay positive, but May might need to start packing our stuff for real soon if this doesn’t work out.

  
  


**Dean**

**4:38 AM**

We found her. One step closer to getting your mom back.

  
  


**Raj**

**4:38 AM**

I...mayyyyyy have told Toby who I really am.

And Tybalt.

And A.

**4:39 AM**

The people who know my identity just, like, doubled. Without approval. My parents are going to kill me.

But A is on board and we are headed to pick up allies and storm the proverbial castle.

**Raj**

**4:57 AM**

Come pick me up at home?

You get to practice being a taxi service.

Tybalt’s words, not mine.

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

**5:02 AM**

May and I are trading off on Toby duty. It’s on her for updates now, and I hope to Oberon that she’ll be too busy whooping the Queen’s butt to text with us.

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

**9:37 AM**

*crown emoji* *explosion emoji* *clapping emoji* *party hat emoji*

**9:40 AM**

Raj and I are on the way!!

  
  


**Raj, Dean, Chelsea, Karen, April O’Leary, May Daye**

**10:35 AM**

May failed to mention that she was injured in the line of duty. Thank goodness she’s indestructible, but I do not appreciate that underplaying injuries is apparently a trait she retained from Toby.

**10:49 AM**

Karen and April, I really wish you could be here celebrating. Tell both of your moms to let you run into danger like the rest of us ;P ;P ;P

**10:50 AM**

(April, I just realized I don’t know if you have to ask Li Qin permission to go places. You are a Countess, after all…although the tech logistics are certainly inconvenient for impulsive adventures.)

  
  


**Walther Davies, Danny MacReady, Marcia**

**11:15 AM**

Toby is cured, the queen is gone, and Toby’s banishment is lifted. We found the rightful Queen in the Mists and put her back on the throne. Toby pulled off the impossible, as always, and she couldn’t have done it without everyone’s help. 

We’re all at the knowe in Muir Woods if you want to come celebrate!


End file.
